Off to a Promising Start
by dytabytes
Summary: Originally an IH/C one-shot, I've discovered a much deeper well-spring for the pairing, so now a series of drabbles. Fun for the whole family. And really, what's not to like about two gun-toting crazies who just happen to be in love with each other?
1. Off To a Promising Start

**Off To A Promising Start**

**AN:** I wasn't writing it with any particular 'verse in mind. I suppose it could fit into movieverse, G1 or even TF:A if you wanted to think of things that way.

* * *

The streets of Iacon were quiet at this time of night and Cybertron's moon was the only light glowing in the sky as two Autobots made their way through the residential housing units. Chromia looked up at the stars as she walked, considering her new suitor.

Ironhide was supposedly a good catch. He was a military mech, a front-line soldier who was swiftly making his way up the ranks at the side of Orion Pax, the Prime-in-waiting. Still, Chromia wasn't particularly interested in that sort of detail. She'd never been a fan of the social ladder and, truthfully, she could provide for herself. She was much more interested in the fact that Ironhide was strong and honest and seemed to genuinely enjoy her company. If he was a little overprotective, well, there were worse qualities possible in a bot.

After a beat, she also noted to herself that it didn't hurt that he was amazingly skilled with those cannons of his. Some femmes may have disapproved of Ironhide's aggressive, trigger-happy manner, but Chromia wasn't one of them. Smirking, she thought to herself that their fighting styles were quite similar in that way. Perhaps she should spar with him some time. Now _that_ would be a fun date.

And suddenly Chromia was snapped back to reality when she realized that they had made their way to the door. Ironhide, chivalrous mech that he was, had walked her all the way up the steps.

The two stood in silence for a moment on the steps, gazing at each other in the dim light.

"Thanks for comin' out with me tonight, Chromia."

Ironhide looked away, bashfully kicking at the ground with one of his feet.

"It was my pleasure, Ironhide. You're a pretty fun mech to be with. Maybe we could do this again?"

"Really?"

Chromia laughed when Ironhide's optics brightened. That smile of his was just so eager and guileless that she couldn't help but mirror it.

"Well, unless you don't want to?"

She moued and coyly faked a pout. In response, the flustered mech waved his hands frantically.

"Oh no! I mean... I'd really like to go out with you again too, Chromia."

Chromia reached up and gently rested her hands on either side of Ironhide's head, pulling him down slightly so that they were eye to eye.

"Good."

And then she leaned in and kissed him. He was stunned for a moment, but then responded enthusiastically, moving his hands down to rest on the curve of her waist. She moved her own arms up to wrap around his neck, engine purring appreciatively.

When they broke apart, both of their cooling systems were whirring audibly. The moon glinted softly off of Chromia's optics as she smiled and reached for her door handle.

"Good night Ironhide. I'll see you later."

"Ah, g'night, Chromia."

After the door had closed, Ironhide slowly made his way down front steps of Chromia's house. He stood at the side of the road for a moment, then suddenly a wide grin spread cross his face. He whooped and leapt into the air, punching his fists up and shooting off a celebratory blast from his cannons before running down the street in a joyful haze.

Chromia let her curtain fall, giggling. Yes, this one was a keeper, for sure.


	2. Mating Dance :: TF2007

**Mating Dance**

* * *

"Get back here, you slag-headed idiot!"

Ironhide scrambles across the field as Chromia screeches and sprints after him. He tears up clods of sod as he runs, but his frantic efforts are in vain as he's tackled to the ground by his bonded.

Chromia's optics are narrowed as she straddles Ironhide's hips, pressing her fingers into the black metal of his shoulder as she hisses.

"What did you think you were _doing_, Ironhide?"

Ironhide grins up at her nervously.

"Ah... tuning up your rifle?"

Chromia leans in close, snarling.

"Damnit, Hide, _no one_ touches my weapons but _me_."

Something about her posture softens, though, and her engine purrs, causing Ironhide's to rev in response.

"But if you give me back my gun, maybe I'll let you help me with a different kind of ... tune up."

Ironhide grins and pulls his mate's rifle from his subspace. She accepts it, sensually running her hands down the long barrel before cradling it to her chest. Ironhide's hands then move in a similar way, running down Chromia's sides to rest on her waist before pulling her down to him. She smiles, subspacing her rifle as she leans down to kiss him aggressively.

The rest of the bright spring morning is filled with the sound of creaking metal and moaning until Ratchet snaps and screams at them to get off the training grounds and get a room.


End file.
